This disclosure relates generally to photoresist stripping processes, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for detecting the endpoint of a photoresist stripping process.
Fabrication of integrated circuits generally starts with a thin slice of silicon called a wafer. On this wafer one can fabricate several hundred individual chips. Each chip may contain 10 to 20,000 components for a total of several million devices per wafer. The devices include resistors, diodes, capacitors and transistors of various types. The fabrication of the devices includes depositing desired materials (such as silicon dioxide, aluminum, etc.) at certain locations.
A technique called photolithography is used to facilitate the introduction of materials at desired locations on the wafer and the removal of undesired material at other locations. As an example, a layer of aluminum is first deposited on the wafer. Next, the wafer is coated with a light sensitive polymer called photoresist. A mask is used to expose selected areas of photoresist to UV light. The UV light induces polymerization in the exposed photoresist. UV light causes the exposed photoresist to cross link, rendering it insoluble in developing solution. Such a photoresist is called a positive photoresist. A negative photoresist shows an opposite behavior. That is, exposure to UV makes the photoresist soluble in developing solution. After the exposure to light, the soluble portions of the photoresist are removed, leaving a pattern of photoresist.
Immediately after photolithography, the wafer with patterned photoresist is aluminum etched to remove the aluminum where there is no pattern. This has the effect of transferring the pattern to the aluminum, creating electrical connections among devices at different locations.
After the aluminum etch process is complete, the photoresist is removed from the wafer in a process called photoresist stripping. The stripping of photoresist from the wafer surface must be essentially complete, since photoresist left on the wafer surface will cause defects in the integrated circuit. An important consideration in the photoresist stripping process is determining a time, referred to as the endpoint, at which to end the process. This time must be chosen so that the photoresist is entirely removed from the wafer. Preferably, the time will not exceed the time when the photoresist has been entirely removed, since this decreases the efficiency of the fabrication of integrated circuits.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a prior art method for stripping photoresist 2. The prior art method begins in a step 4. The photoresist stripping process includes introducing a flow of O atoms into a stripping chamber that holds the wafer. The O atoms react with the photoresist, removing the photoresist from the wafer. The products of this reaction are removed from the chamber in the flow of gases leaving the chamber. The prior art method 2 continues the photoresist stripping process for a predetermined time in a step 6, and ends the photoresist stripping process in a step 8 after the predetermined time elapses. The predetermined time is chosen to ensure that enough time passes to ensure that essentially all the photoresist has been stripped from the wafer.
One problem with the prior art method shown in FIG. 1 is that it provides no means of detecting if all of the photoresist has been stripped from the wafer. Even if the photoresist has not been completely stripped from the wafer, the prior art method still stops the stripping process after the predetermined time has elapsed. In such a case, the presence of photoresist on the wafer will not be discovered until later, and the wafer will either have to be put through the photoresist stripping process again or discarded. Either alternative adds expense and time to the fabrication of the integrated circuit.
Another problem with the prior art method shown in FIG. 1 is that the time of the photoresist stripping process is predetermined. As such, the time may not be optimally efficient. The time may be too short, in which case some or all of the wafers fail to be completely stripped of photoresist, requiring further processing of the wafers. Alternatively, the time may be too long, in which case the process continues after all the photoresist has been stripped from the wafer. This decreases throughput and fabrication efficiency.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for detecting when essentially all the photoresist has been stripped from a wafer during the photoresist stripping process. Such a method and apparatus would preferably increase wafer fabrication throughput and efficiency.